The Fairly Oddparents in: Pixies vs Fairies
by WhyYouLittle35
Summary: Wanda's wand loses power from Timmy wishing to much, Jorgen Von Strangle is now charging her wand, and to add on to this horrible moment, the Pixies want to kill Wanda! Its up to Timmy and...[Gulp] Cosmo to save the day!
1. Wando Gonedo

"I wish I had this! I wish I had that! Doesn't Timmy ever give us a brake?" Wanda complained.  
  
"I don't mind!" Cosmo said as he sat on a floating chair while watching a floating TV.  
  
"What ever..." Wanda said as Timmy was walking back into the room. He looked worried.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Mr. Crocker is waiting downstairs!" Timmy said as he panicked.  
  
"Timmy! Mr. Crocker and us are waiting!" Timmy's mom called up.  
  
"Be right down! Cosmo, Wanda, I wish that Mr. Crocker would have to go to school to... grade papers!" Timmy said.  
  
"Fine... huh?" said Wanda. "Looks like my wand has been turned off."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"Don't you know? This happened once."  
  
"Mary! Don't! John is just trying to get your money!!!" said Cosmo as he watched a soap opera.  
  
"Cosmo! Is your..." Timmy started, but it was cut off by the door opening.  
  
"Human!" Wanda yelled and her and Cosmo poofed into two goldfish, one with bright pink eyes, and the other one with very light green eyes.  
  
"Timmy, we're waiting downstairs!" Timmy's dad said as he poked his head through the crack in the door.  
  
"Ok, dad." Timmy said with a sigh.  
  
(Downstairs)  
  
"Well, Timmy, I'm happy to say, your grade dropped by 20 points. Bringing your grade to an F-!" Mr. Crocker said.  
  
"Timmy, you have one more wish left, then we go to Fairy Court!" a little pink fly whispered in his ear.  
  
"Ok, I wish Mr. Crocker had to go to the school to grade papers!" Timmy whispered to the fly. The fly lifted up a wand, and the wand started twinkling, then it lit up and Mr. Crocker poofed away. Then Timmy and the fly poofed to Fairy World.  
  
"I'm grading papers? Wasn't I just at Timmy Turner's house?! This could only mean one thing... Timmy Turner has wished me to come here and grade papers with... FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Mr. Crocker said as he banged his at the bottom of his desk. [OUCH!]  
  
(Fairy World Court)  
  
"Timmy Turner, you have been wishing a lot lately and well..." The judge started.  
  
"I said thanks!" Timmy complained.  
  
"He really has!" said the fly who was now Wanda.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid you worn out Wanda's wand!" said the judge. "And since you have two Fairies, Cosmo will now grant your wishes."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Timmy and Wanda yelled at the same time.  
  
"YES! AND IN THE MEAN TIME, I, JORGEN VON STRANGLE, SHALL CHARGE YOUR WAND!! NOW, BE GONE WITH YOU!!!" Jorgen said and zapped them back to Timmy's house.  
  
"Timmy! Where were you? Me and your Father were worried!" Timmy's mom scolded him.  
  
"Uh, bathroom."  
  
"Oh, okay! Where's Mr. Crocker?"  
  
"He had to go back to the school to grade papers."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Cosmo, poof us up to my room." Timmy said with a sigh.  
  
"You got it!" Cosmo said and poofed them to A.J.'s bedroom. A.J. was typing something up, so he didn't even notice them.  
  
"Wow." Said Wanda, who came with them.  
  
"What? Haven't you've ever seen A.J.'s Lab?" Cosmo asked as if he were smart.  
  
"My room this time!" said Timmy.  
  
"OK!" Cosmo yelled, and poofed them to Timmy's room, right before A.J. turned around to see what he heard.  
  
"Finally!" Timmy said as Cosmo poofed them to Timmy's room after 38 tries!  
  
"Do you want anything?" asked Cosmo.  
  
"Well, I need some food! I'm starving!" Timmy said.  
  
"You got it!" Said Cosmo as he lifted his wand, and Fries and a burger appeared.  
  
"Thanks Cosmo!" said Timmy as he went to take a bite of his burger.  
  
"EW! It has mashed beetles in it! Let me try the fries. EW! They are worms!"  
  
"I just called Fairy World..." Wanda started.  
  
"What did they say?! What did they say?! WHAT DID THEY SAY?!" Cosmo yelled.  
  
"They said it will take a couple of days to charge."  
  
"These are going to be a long couple of days!" Timmy said, ready to die.  
  
"YAY!" Cosmo said with an evil grin as he lifted his wand.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	2. Pixies

"Don't worry Timmy, it's only for a few days!" Wanda said trying to cheer him up.  
  
"I just cant believe how it will take that long to charge a sticken' wand!"  
  
"Well, every 5 thousands years, our wands have to be charge to do magic outside of Fairy World."  
  
"How come Cosmo's doesn't need charging?"  
  
"Well, Cosmo got his wand hundreds of years after me. Actually, he didn't get his wand permit yet, without a permit, you can only do legal magic in Fairy World."  
  
"Oh. [Sigh] Cosmo, I'm really thirsty, can I have a shake?" Timmy asked.  
  
"Sure thing!" Cosmo said as Timmy started shaking around.  
  
"Not that kind of shake!" Wanda yelled at Cosmo.  
  
"He wants a drink? OK!" Cosmo said as a glass of water appeared and started shaking.  
  
"Never mind." Timmy said with a sigh.  
  
"I'm so sorry Timmy! I wish my wand was charged." Wanda said frowning. Cosmo was zapping things, causing a light to fly down above Timmy. It sat right above Timmy, and then it lit up. (He had an idea).  
  
"Wanda! You're a genius! Cosmo, I wish Wanda's wand was charged!"  
  
"Ok" said Cosmo as his wand twinkled.  
  
"My cell phone is ringing, I wonder who it is." Wanda said as she answered her phone.  
  
"Bad news. My wand will take about a week to charge since someone wished the charger to brake temporally." Wanda said after a few minutes.  
  
"Great!" said Timmy angrily.  
  
"I guess Cosmo did that." Wanda said while Cosmo continued to zap things.  
  
"What the heck?!" said Timmy as a vortex appeared. A hand flew out of the vortex and grabbed Wanda, bringing her into the vortex.  
  
"What just happened?" Timmy asked as the vortex grew smaller and disappeared with a 'Ping!'  
  
"That was a Pixie vortex!" Cosmo said.  
  
"Not Pixies again! Well, good thing I still have that wish form paper thing." Timmy said as Cosmo was eating something.  
  
"What are you eating?"  
  
"A wishing form! Why would we need it?" Cosmo said.  
  
"NO! Cosmo! Spit it up before its too late!" Timmy said, but it was too late.  
  
"I wish that didn't happen!" Timmy said as a paper appeared in a 'poof!'  
  
"Thank you! Now lets see, what do I want? I know! 'I wish Wanda was back with me and you guys will never ever never bother humans or fairies again.' Timmy wrote on the paper.  
  
"I'll send it to them!" Cosmo said as he poofed somewhere.  
  
Timmy sat there, just lying on his bed, wishing Cosmo was not stupid, but he knew not to mess with those kinds of wishes. He sat there staring up at the ceiling, which to him looked 50-ft. away.  
  
"Back!"  
  
"Hi Cosmo! How did it go?"  
  
"Um, take a look for yourself." Cosmo said as he held up a paper that said, "Rejected" in big red letters.  
  
"Well, looks like I'm gonna have to do this the hard way!"  
  
"YAY!" Cosmo said as Timmy and him poofed away.  
  
(POOF!) "Welcome to the Pixie Fixie Show, reservations?" Asked a Pixie in an 'I don't want to be here' kind of voice.  
  
"It's the head Pixie, lets hope he doesn't remember us." Timmy whispered to Cosmo.  
  
"OK! HI! Do you remember me? I'm Cosmo! Remember?"  
  
"Yes, yes I do." Said the head Pixie.  
  
"Cosmo you idiot!"  
  
"Right this way please. [Sigh]" said the head Pixie as he brought them to table number '6'.  
  
"Did I say idiot? I meant... geniuses!" Timmy said to Cosmo.  
  
"Welcome to the Pixie Fixie show!" said Cupid.  
  
"What's Cupid doing here?"  
  
"Looks like the Pixies have... pudding! HAHA! I crack myself up! HAHAHAHA!" Cosmo said, helping Timmy a little bit.  
  
"[Thoughts] Maybe the Pixies have gathered Fairies for some kind of dating show for their entertainment. I've got to stop them! But how? Hmmm. [Talking] Cosmo, I wish... ah never mind." Timmy said.  
  
"Give it up for the always hot and beautiful, Mama Cosma!"  
  
"HAHAHAhahaha... HI MOMMY!" Cosmo said waving to his Mom.  
  
"Hi dear, ready to see your wife be killed sweetie?" 


	3. It was only a dream

"I'm bored, Cosmo, if you don't make this wish right, your going to die, just like your wife did right now." Timmy said to Cosmo as 'Wanda' got strangled to death.  
  
"NO!" Cried Cosmo.  
  
"Relax, it was just a dummy, this was all one big joke! April Fools!" Yelled The April Fool.  
  
"HAHA! Got you honey! HAHA!" Laughed Mama Cosmo.  
  
Wanda stood up and started to say, "You are such..." But Timmy interrupted.  
  
"WAKE UP! YOU'RE JUST HAVING A DREAM! WAKE UP!"  
  
"Cosmo got up from the floor and saw the back off Timmy's head, he was speaking to the head Pixie. Then he turned around and said, "That was a dream, but this isn't!" and shot him with a pink gun with pink eyes.  
  
"AHHH!" Timmy said as he woke up.  
  
"Don't worry, you were having a dream... this isn't one though! HAHA!" Cosmo said as he stabbed Timmy with a knife!  
  
"What happened?" said Wanda as she got up from the stage.  
  
"You were having a dream dear! But I'm afraid this is real!" Mama Cosma said as she killed Wanda with her razer sharp nails!  
  
"MOMMY!" said Chester as he got up from bed. He looked at his clock on his night table. '2:26 A.M.' "I've got to stop dreaming of Fairies! They are not real!" Chester said aloud.  
  
"HEHE! Yes they are!" said someone. Chester turned around and saw Cosmo, with knifes.  
  
"AHH! DAD!"  
  
"What is it son?" said Chester's dad as he ran into the room and Cosmo poofed away right before he threw the knifes through Chester.  
  
"CHESTER!" yelled A.J.  
  
"Hello little boy, can you play?" said a voice.  
  
"Show yourself!" said A.J. A Fairy appeared, it was Wanda!  
  
"Here I am!" said Wanda as she and A.J. jumped into the air and froze. Then A.J. kicked Wanda in the stomach and shot her with a pocket gun!  
  
"AHHH!" said Cosmo as he woke up from the floor.  
  
"What happened?" asked Timmy.  
  
"I had a dream that you had a dream, that Wanda had a dream, that Chester had a dream, that A.J. had a dream, that I had a dream!" Cosmo said, confusing Timmy.  
  
"Well, it was a dream." Timmy said as Cosmo fainted from the words, "It was a dream". 


End file.
